


Isolé

by Okurio



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Car Accidents, Graphic Description, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Rating May Change, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okurio/pseuds/Okurio
Summary: With no other choice, Judai ended up abandoning his previous life; when he had everything and nothing could've been better. He was pronounced dead, and what was of "Judai Yuki" before has gone to the grave. Out of everything unfortunate, his face is what nauseated him the most, cursing him to this ugly fate with no cure. His mess of an interior was closed off, and his damaged shell was no better. Even if he didn't close himself off, who would even look far enough beyond his unsightly appearance?Johan Andersen's a struggling university student, barely managing to get by without having to sacrifice much of his hours just to be able to eat with a roof over his head, working at miscellaneous jobs with the role of a bartender at a quaint bar his favorite. The financial struggle was a becoming bit much for his mentality, being the reason as to why he was offered to room with a few other roommates to avoid having to go through his hardships.But nothing prepared him for the sudden meeting of his "so-called" dead classmate.





	Isolé

Far echoes of sirens wailing resonated across the streets, reverberating continuously as if he were in a drunken stupor.  
Well, not "as if." Only the "drunken" part wasn't actually included. It was a fact that he was lying there in a trance, unable to twitch a muscle in this numb body that no longer felt like his own. The need to assess the damage that was done to his body was high, but he knew he didn't need to feel with his hands to know this; he was broken all over, his body and face a complete mess, possibly beyond recognition. With heat like flames, it burned with a numbing pain against the rough asphalt that ripped through and tore into his skin mercilessly, sparing nothing but the worst. 

Everything just seemed so hazy through his umber eyes, like being trapped within a nightmare in which soon he would awake from and start his day off routinely. He would just be startled in the morning, only to laugh it off when he talks about this dream with his friends, but that seemed far from that case. 

He weakly scoffed at himself. If only that were the case.

His eyes struggled to change his gaze from the black pavement to a demolished piece of metal that used to be his motorcycle. Guess both of them weren't free from the consequence. Huh, serves him right for being so reckless and going for a late night ride without his helmet. He was so confident, so sure of himself, and it ruined him. 

With eyes becoming more lidded, flashing lights of blue and red came from around the corner and towards him. About time they came. He was literally dying, what with the way his body was thrown across the pavement, he expected no other outcome. All he knew was that the next time he opened his eyes, none of his would come back to him as a dream, but rather, a haunting memory. 

If Judai did ever open them again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a work-in-progress fanfiction and I'm just getting back into the writing hobby, so if there are any grammatical error, I do apologize. This is all unbeta'd and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Currently only have the prologue out for an idea of how this fanfic will be, despite being really short. 
> 
> The ratings may change depending on whether or not I go through with some events (Mature or Explicit Content). I hope you enjoy and critiques are welcomed if you feel the need to point some flaws out.


End file.
